Talk:First contacts
Cardassians? what was the year of cardassian first contact? *First contact with the Federation and Cardassians is never mentioned, however, the Bajorans had first contact with them in the 16th century. Also, please sign your signatures in talk pages with 4 tildes (~~~~), thanks! - Enzo Aquarius 03:53, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :*It is interesting to note, however, that the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] had visited a planet previously visited by the Cardassians as early as 2154, although the Enterprise crew did not know it, at least not at the time. (See .) Also, Cardassian serialist poet Iloja of Prim was exiled from Cardassia and settled on Vulcan, where he met Tobin Dax, suggesting the Cardassians had been known as least to the Vulcans and the Trill prior to 2245. (See ) --From Andoria with Love 12:18, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Unofficial First Contacts Shouldn't the Vulcan First Contact be , which saw Spock visit 1930s Earth? Unless there is a definition of what constitiutes a contact and what doesn't Igotbit 02:54, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Ah-ha! That's a good point. Yes, I think that would definitely qualify as an early, unofficial "first contact." Though the contact made in 1957 would still be the first unofficial contact made without time travel. --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think we may be getting a little silly with all of these unofficial ones. No we are going to need three categories? Official, unofficial, and unofficial without time travel? In Star Trek, they seemed to define "first contact" as the official first contact. Even Riker's presence on Malcor III was not considered "first contact", nor was Worf's brother presence with those people that had fun calenders. No, it was Picard's meeting that was "first contact". T'Pol was the only one I know with notions of "unofficially vs. official" first contact. Everyone else took it to be the actual meeting of the two races where it was an actual meeting. None of this "Bajoran in the 60s with something covering her nose" crap. Now unofficial vs. unofficial without time travel? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:36, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Whoa, mate, I wasn't saying we specify that in the article. The earliest point of first contact (official and unofficial) should be described in the article. The whole "unofficial contact made without time travel" was just to point out that the following contact was achieved without interference from someone from another time; it was first contact with Vulcans from that actual time period (and the first recorded contact between the two races). I don't think all that actually needs to go into the article. --From Andoria with Love 06:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced any of these "unofficial" ones should be in the article at all, as they seem to be describing something other than what the Federation considers "first contact". --OuroborosCobra talk 07:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::I vote that the Unofficial First Cotacts remain, but I agree that they may need tidying up. In the meantime, your thoughts on this Igotbit 00:58, 14 January 2008 (UTC): ::::Apologies but I have superceded my previous table with the one below Igotbit 23:28, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Page structure - asking for input Since I've greatly expanded the list I was forced to put some divisions, but some I still have some issues with witch way the article should evolve. *First of all, I've put all Delta Quadrant First contacts in a separate table. I feel this makes the list more clear, but I'm not sure if it makes sense from an in-universe standpoint. *Secondly in the "other species" sections there is a species 1 and 2, which ones comes first? the initiator? alphabetically? As of now it's random, but obviously that's not really satisfactionary. *third, Given the relatively large number of first contacts known between the Borg and other species I'm torn between letting them stay in "other species" and giving them a table of their own. *and finally, would it be overkill to add a list of ALL species for wich no first contact is known, with upper bounds? For example like this: Nausicaans, before 2151 Capricorn 12:33, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :It looks great, but I'd still like to see listings for first contacts between alien species, because even when we don't know the exact date we can still list a "prior to..." JafJaf ::Since T'Pol's story is acknowledged as possibly apocryphal, while Spock definitely did make an impact on a NY policeman. I have no problem with 'this "Bajoran in the 60s with something covering her nose" crap', I still think the Vulcan entry should read something like this Igotbit 23:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC): I have added several races to the list from Voyager's time in the Delta Quadrant hopefully we are going towards a more "complete" list.--Obey the Fist!! 21:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Human and Federation Frame of Mind Does "Frame of Mind" count as a first contact? It is similiar to the TNG episode "First Contact" where Riker was captured, the government learned he was an alien/non-citizen, and Riker had to be rescued. 07:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC)